


Четыре дня в Вутае

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane





	Четыре дня в Вутае

Летной погоды даже не предвиделось.  
\- Ну, кто же знал, что погода так переменится, - сказал пилот, - Придется вам здесь поскучать.  
Анжил вышел из палатки. Небо будто плакало, истаивая мелкими каплями. Низкие тучи, казалось, задевают верхушки деревьев. Кто же знал…  
В Вутае он не был почти год.  
Техника, заляпанная грязью, чавкающая глина под ногами, армейские палатки, ленивая суета. Все это казалось странным, нелепым.  
И в то же время – до боли знакомым.

 

Генезис на звонки не отвечал. Сефирос ответил почти сразу, но голос у него был холодно-официальный.  
\- Сеф, я в Тайпине, привез новобранцев  
\- Я знаю.  
Анжил на миг прикрыл глаза.  
\- Генезис в порядке? Я до него дозвониться не могу.  
\- Он в Лаотане.  
\- А ты где? Ты далеко?..  
\- Я не смогу приехать.  
В это явно слышалось «я занят, и ты меня – отвлекаешь».  
\- Сеф, ты можешь на простой вопрос ответить или нет? Ты где?  
\- В Вики.  
\- Где это?  
\- По карте посмотри.  
В ухо ударил гудок.  
Анжил смотрел на мокнущий под дождем лагерь. С Генезисом за этот год он несколько раз виделся, а с Сефиросом – не получалось.  
И раз уж так все сошлось…

 

Вики оказалась деревушкой в северных отрогах Пиньского хребта. Не ближний свет, но и не сказать, чтобы очень далеко.  
Туда – так удачно – как раз передислоцировалась из Тайпина армейская бригада, Анжил напросился в попутчики.

 

Всю дорогу на него косились солдаты. От этого он тоже отвык. В Мидгаре он мало имел дело с обычными людьми, сотрудники Шин-Ра не в счет.  
Грузовик трясло на ухабах. По брезентовому тенту барабанил дождь.  
Съездил, называется, на денек, привез новобранцев.  
Вутай будто затягивал его – как в болото. Ступил одной ногой, а глядишь – ты уже по горло, и не пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. 

 

Сефирос не слишком обрадовался его визиту.  
Выяснилось, что генерал уходит в поле. На три дня.  
\- Если есть желание, присоединяйся, - сказал он, даже не взглянув на Анжила, - Не заскучал в Мидгаре?  
Самая настоящая трясина. Анжил буквально чувствовал, как погружается все глубже и глубже.  
Сефиросу-то что. Ему тут дом родной.  
Анжилу начинало казаться, что эта страна его не отпустит. 

 

Форт, охранявший перевал, был, в общем-то, невелик – вполне для них троих.  
С третьим Солджером Анжил еще не перемолвился и словом. С Сефиросом, впрочем, тоже.  
Смеркалось нынче рано.  
Сеф лежал меж камней, наблюдая за жизнью форта.  
Анжил знал, Сефиросу это нравится. Ожидание в засаде часами, молниеносный бой с превосходящим силой противником, этот холод, и скука, и опасность. Нормального генерала из него так и не вышло. Ему слишком нравилось браться за меч самому.  
\- Может, вам лучше и не соваться, я один справлюсь.  
\- Босс, а нас ты сюда на кой… тащил? Как почетный эскорт, что ли?  
А этот Зарен, оказывается, языкастый. Анжил его почти не знал. Видеть видел, но общаться толком не доводилось.  
\- Анж, ты хоть не спорь. Останься на воротах, а?  
Зачем?  
Анжил только кивнул. Спасибо, хоть попросил, а не приказал. 

 

По склону спустились - будто тени.  
Только оставшись один в темноте, Анжил вдруг понял, насколько же он соскучился. Не по Вутаю – по своим друзьям. По Сефиросу.  
Ну, что за долбаная жизнь? Почему никак не удается сохранить навсегда то, что было в детстве? Какие-то дела, дела, дела – зачем, почему, кому это все надо?

 

Ифрит возник ниоткуда.  
Анжил отбился без особого труда, но появились второй и третий. Дальше был кто-то еще. И еще.  
Все-таки это было предчувствие – не просто глупая мысль. Он умрет здесь.  
Он успел понять, что пропустил удар, что сейчас…  
Что-то сбило его с ног. Сознание погасло, как разбитая лампочка. Что там будет дальше, разбирайтесь без меня.

 

Как же все-таки неприятно лежать в мокрой одежде на холодной земле.  
Анжил открыл глаза.  
Небо перечертили голые ветви. Обнаженный лес дышал влагой, холодом, предчувствием близкой зимы.  
Дыхание вырывалось паром. Тихо, бесприютно было вокруг. Стылая сырость пробирала до костей.  
\- Босс, дружок твой очнулся  
Анжил сел.  
Оказалось, они укрылись на дне маленького овражка. Сефирос спустился откуда-то сверху.  
Вид у него был тот еще. Свитер и левая штанина висели лохмотьями  
\- С тобой-то что случилось? – вырвалось невольно.  
\- Он тебя закрыл, - сказал Зарен, - Собой. А на шмотки лечебная материя не действует.  
\- Зарен, подежуришь?  
\- Ага, иду.

 

Сефирос сел, привалился к склону.  
\- Ты меня напугал, Анж.  
\- Все же нормально.  
\- Мне так и казалось, что с тобой что-то случится. Зря я тебя на операцию потащил.  
\- Ты-то как?  
\- Да мне-то что сделается.  
Неуязвимый ты наш.  
\- Вид у тебя усталый. Бессонница опять?  
\- Угу.  
\- Мы здесь до ночи?  
\- Да.  
\- Попробуй поспать.  
\- Я не засну, - сказал Сеф.  
Анжил придвинулся, обнял одной рукой, пригнул его голову к себе на плечо.  
\- А так?  
\- Если ты думаешь, что твой наплечник – хорошая подушка, то сильно ошибаешься.  
\- Глаза закрывай и не трепись.  
Как же я соскучился по тебе, если б ты знал.

 

Сефирос затих. Заснул? Анжил боялся пошевелиться.  
Так тихо! Влажный холодный воздух, казалось, совсем не пропускает звук.  
Будто в целом мире нет никого, только они вдвоем остались.

 

Все-таки он нереально красив. Анжил все смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, не мог отвести взгляд.  
От ботинка до самого паха нога была практически обнажена.  
Не выдержал. Протянул руку, коснулся шелковистой кожи. Стал гладить – сначала осторожно, а потом все смелее.  
\- И это все, что тебе нужно?  
\- Сеф, ты о чем?  
Тот вывернулся из-под руки Анжила, отодвинулся. Сказал – будто о само собой разумеющемся:  
\- А я-то думал, я для тебя староват. Ты у нас вроде бы теперь по молоденьким специализируешься.  
Нет, Анжил не разозлился. Не успел. Он просто ударил.  
Среброволосая голова мотнулась назад. Удар у Анжила был что надо. Глаз заплыл моментально, и на скуле образовался изрядный кровоподтек.  
Сефирос улыбался. Холодно, насмешливо.  
Анжил готов был ударить еще.  
Зарен свалился сверху – похоже, не спустился, а скатился по склону. Вклинился между ними, поймал Анжила за запястье.  
\- Зар, ты вроде бы караулить должен, - сказал Сефирос.  
\- Да на весь лес слышно, как вы тут отношения выясняете! Смысл караулить?  
\- Анжил, смени его, - таким тоном отдают приказы, - Хьюли, ты слышал?  
\- Да, - сказал Анжил. И полез наверх.

 

Нелепое чувство. Будто в разгар игры тебя выволокли за ухо, отругали неизвестно за что и поставили в одинокий угол.  
Анжил вдруг понял, что отвык от этого. В Мидгаре все было иначе. Не проще, нет – гораздо сложнее, запутанней, тоньше.  
А здесь все было на виду. 

 

Этот Зарен…  
И всего-то – Солджер Третьего класса. Ходит с Сефиросом в разведмиссии.  
Они разговаривали негромко, но Анжил все равно слышал.  
\- И какого… ты не в свое дело лезешь?  
\- Первейшим долг солдата – защищать своего командира. Так в уставе написано, босс. Или ты – того – устав не читал?  
\- Кто сказал, что я вообще читать умею.  
\- А-а… То-то этот твой рыжий все время вслух читает. Это он тебя просвещает, оказывается.  
\- Не трынди, а? Башка раскалывается.  
\- Ну, давай подлечу.  
\- Да еще материю на это тратить. Само заживет.  
\- Босс, ты это… извини  
\- За что?  
\- Ну, милые бранятся, только тешатся, не?..  
\- Сам ведь сейчас получишь.  
\- Нет, ну, добро б это рыжий был. А тут такой бугай. Он б тебя в кисель расколошматил.  
Анжил закрыл глаза. А ведь мог. Если б этот парень меня не остановил…  
Подколы на тему неуставных отношений с новобранцами его изрядно достали. С тех пор, как он согласился стать инструктором, от насмешек просто не было проходу. Он не ожидал, что так будет. Ему казалось, учить – это почетно. Передавать свои знания, направлять, оберегать…  
На деле же он просто стал объектом для сплетен.

 

Он не чувствовал себя виноватым, но ему казалось, что Сеф его действительно в чем-то винит. В чем?  
И было почему-то обидно. Они давно уже с Сефом не разговаривали так – легко, с шутками. 

 

К их возвращению тучи разошлись, и погода установилась вполне пригодная для полетов.  
Анжил зашел попрощаться. Сефирос говорил с кем-то по телефону. Прикрыл ладонью трубку.  
\- Анж, извини, мне некогда.  
\- Я уезжаю.  
Тот только кивнул, снова вернулся к прерванному разговору.  
Анжил не знал, что делать, ждать или уйти.  
Кто-то хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Эй, Первый класс. Пойдем-ка, поговорим.  
\- Зарен, - сказал Сефирос.  
\- Все будет нормально, босс. Просто поговорим. Без мордобоя.  
Зарен вытащил его на улицу. Анжил шел, недоумевая. Ревнует, что ли, этот Солджер? Между ним и Сефом что-то есть?  
\- Сука ты, а не друг, - сказал вдруг Зарен.  
\- Что? – Анжил остановился.  
\- Что слышал.  
Зарен сплюнул и пошел прочь.  
Анжил догнал его.  
\- Ты вроде поговорить хотел?  
\- Я тебе все сказал. Да иди ты к ифриту, ты, что, совсем тупой?! Ты с ним по-человечески поговорить не можешь? Так и уедешь? Придурок…  
\- Ты уверен, что это твое дело?  
\- Ты не понимаешь, да? Ему же обидно, что мнение Лазарда для тебя было важнее. Что тебе интереснее тренировать малышню, чем торчать на этом проклятом континенте. И рыжему обидно. Только рыжий тебе, наверняка, все сказал прямым текстом, а босс никогда ничего не скажет. Ну, ты можешь с ним просто поговорить, нет?  
\- Ему некогда, - сказал Анжил.  
\- Да ему всегда некогда! Ты так до пенсии будешь ждать, когда у него время свободное появится. Слушай, будешь тормозить, он улетит. Его уже вертолет ждет.

 

Анжил не просто пошел – побежал.  
Какой-то солдатик остановился, посмотрел ему вслед.  
\- Генерал и впрямь с ним трахается?  
Зарен впечатал парня в стену. И сказал, пока тот хватал ртом воздух:  
\- С кем босс трахается, это его личное дело. Не твое. И не мое. Ты понял? Или повторить?  
\- Не… надо.  
\- Вот и прекрасно. 

 

Анжил понял, что опоздал.  
Сефирос шел к вертолету.  
Пришлось сделать вид, что так и надо, и пойти за ним. Залез, сел напротив. Сефирос ничего не сказал, сделал знак пилоту: взлетаем.  
Взлетели.  
Анжил смотрел в лицо друга.  
\- Когда ты вообще последний раз спал? – негромко, почти неслышно за рокотом двигателей и винтов, - Продолжаешь делать вид, что снотворного на свете не существует?  
Тот молчал. Только когда Анжил уже перестал надеяться, вдруг заговорил:  
\- Извини меня за то, что я тогда сказал. Я так не думаю.  
\- Я знаю, Сеф. Долго нам лететь?  
\- Минут сорок.  
\- Глаза закрой.  
\- Лучше расскажи, как тебе учительствуется.  
Анжил был не рад, что речь снова зашла об этом. Начал рассказывать – нехотя, скупо, а потом увлекся.  
Только к середине полета до него дошло, что его давно уже никто не слушает.  
Сефирос спал. 

 

\- Сеф, мы прилетели. Сеф, просыпайся. Сеф…  
Наконец, он открыл глаза. Анжил был уже не рад, что разбудил. Вид у друга был откровенно измученный.  
\- Я тебе теперь всегда буду колыбельные петь, - сказал Анжил, пряча неловкость.  
\- У тебя слуха нет…  
\- Ну, доклады о моих успехах тебя замечательно усыпляют. Буду звонить каждый вечер и отчитываться.  
\- Звони. Ты редко звонишь.  
Взгляды встретились. Сефирос улыбнулся. Спокойно так, открыто.  
\- Мне пора, Анж. Тебя отвезут обратно.  
Вылез из вертолета.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Анжил ему в спину.  
Сефирос только рукой махнул.  
\- Увидимся, Анж.


End file.
